Field
The present invention relates to a motion sensor and an object-motion detection method for detecting motion of a certain object by analyzing images of the object, and a game machine including the motion sensor.
Related Art
Equipping a game machine such as slot game machine and pinball game machine with a motion sensor for detecting motion of an object such as a hand of a game player has been studied, in order that the player can intuitively understand the relationship between an operation by the player and presentation (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-193937, for example).
As such a motion sensor, motion sensors using images obtained by capturing a detection-target object are known. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-193937 discloses that motion of a detection-target object is detected by analyzing each of images of the detection-target object captured at predetermined time intervals and then identifying a motion vector of the object.